


Chubby Isnt Bad

by litesalted



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sappy Ending, This started off as a vent, but i need happiness, dont hate your chub!!!!, post squip, trigger warnings in beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: What started as a vent piece of me hating my body to realizing its okay to love your chub.





	Chubby Isnt Bad

He stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of his door, solely in boxers. He looked at his face before slowly raking his eyes downward. He felt the feeling rise to his stomach, as though tar was filling him and threatening to spill out. He raised a hand to his lips quickly, trying to push back the slob inside him.

Why did he have to have chub spilling over his boxers? Why did he chest droop slightly more than it should? Why did his cheeks puff out like a pufferfish? Why was his skin never the right shade? Why did he look disgusting without glasses? Why couldn’t he interact correctly with other students? Why was he so much shorter than everyone else? Why did he have to wear puffy clothes to feel better? Why couldn’t he go into a dressing room without screaming and breaking down?

He swallowed down the bile and clawed at his stomach, willing it to sink into him and vanish. Why did he have to eat so much? He needed to stop, eating constantly would only stuff him more. He glared at his reflection, feeling tears prick behind his eyes and slowly spill down his face. He roughly wiped them away and looked down.

Why was he so ugly?

His body began to rack with sobs and he crumpled onto his bed. How could anyone stand to be around him? He felt the tar bubble, growing thicker by the second and he began gasping for air. He sobbed harder, his throat screaming in pain by his sharp breaths and coughs. His tears soaked his pillow.

Suddenly his phone buzzed from his nightstand. He jumped and reached out, his hand shaking. He picked it up gently and saw a text from his best friend.

Heere-yee heere-yee

Hey Michael! I’m downstairs, your mom let me in. Should I just come upstairs or should I set up games?

Michael choked back tears, smiling lightly. Oh how Jeremy could lift his spirits. He sniffled and wiped his nice, trying to type back a response. He was cut short by a knock on his door and it opening. Michael almost threw his phone and immediately tried to cover himself.

“Michael?” A familiar voice whispered. Michael sighed and ducked further into the covers, trying to quietly wipe his nose.

“Hey-hey, Jeremy,” Michael murmured. Jeremy frowned and walked over, sitting down at the end of the bed.

“You doin okay? Your eyes are all red. Did you smoke without me?” Jeremy smiled. Michael bit down on his lip and shook his head.

“No, um, it’s really nothing,” Michael smiled meekly. Jeremy frowned again.

“What’s goin on, Michael?” Jeremy said, reaching his hand out for Michael to grab.

Michael slowly slipped out from under the covers and swallowed thickly. He ran a hand through his hair before getting up and throwing on sweatpants and a shirt. Jeremy was red as he quickly looked away.

“I, just um, had a moment,” Michael mumbled. Jeremy stood when he was sure Michael was dressed and walked over.

“Was it about how you looked again?” Jeremy whispered. Michael immediately looked down at his feet, the tears welling up again.

“Michael, you can’t beat yourself up over this. You shouldn’t even be ashamed of how you look,” Jeremy said, lifting Michael’s chin.

“You don’t understand Jeremy. My body is disgusting! I’m chubby, so chubby in fact that I spill out over my clothes. I sag too much and my cheeks look like I got stung by a bunch of wasps! I look terrible without my glasses and-and-and-and I’m just ugly!” Michael broke down once more.

Jeremy frowned and clutched his friend to his chest. Michael sobbed into the stupid blue cardigan that Jeremy always wore and felt himself simply collapse into Jeremy’s arms. Jeremy whispered gentle words, rubbing small circles into Michael’s back.

Eventually Michael calmed down and pulled away, rubbing his eyes aggressively. He sniffled and looked up at Jeremy, giving him a shy smile. Jeremy sighed and brushed his hair from his eyes. Michael mirrored his actions.

“I’m sorry,” Michael sighed.

“Don’t be, Michael. I know this is something you’ve struggled with for a while. I just wish I could tell you,” Jeremy trailed off.

“Tell me what?” Michael frowned.

Jeremy turned away and rubbed the back of his neck, tugging on his sleeves. He began to turn bright pink and Michael looked on with confusion.

“Michael, god, how do I say this?” Jeremy huffed, beginning to pace around the room.

“Well, usually you open your mouth and say what you were thinking of and-”

“Michael I think you’re really cute! I’ve thought you were really hot for about four years now, since eighth grade. And I realized I was in love with you around two years ago. God, it’s been eating me up how every time I look at you I get butterflies and just thinking about holding your hand makes me giggle like a goddamn school girl. And it makes me so sad that you hate your body because oh my god do I love it Michael. I love every inch of you and I wouldn’t change a thing if I was held at gunpoint. I love you, Michael Mell, god do I love you,” Jeremy said, catching his breath.

Michael stood in stunned silence, his hands clenched at his sides. He pushed up his glasses, his mind racing at a hundred miles per hour. He swallowed and slowly walked over to Jeremy whose back was to him. Michael knew his face was bright red. He held his breath in and wrapped his arms around his friend and rested his cheek against his back. He heard Jeremy suck in a breath.

“Jeremy, I, um. I don’t really know, how to respond? That was a really long confession. But what I do know, and what I’ve known for a while now, is that, well,” Michael swallowed, “I love you too.”

Jeremy exhaled in relief and turned around, wrapping his arms around Michael. And resting his chin atop his head. Michael felt himself smile, his insecurities being pushed to the back of his mind. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss Jeremy.

“Hey, Michael?” Jeremy asked, looking down at Michael.

“Yeah?” Michael whispered back.

“Can I, um, kiss you?” Jeremy mumbled.

Michael grinned and stood on his tip-toes, brushing his lips against Jeremy’s. He felt Jeremy smiled before their lips finally met. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he reached up to cup Jeremy’s face. He’d been dreaming of this for so long he couldn’t believe it was real.

When they pulled away, Jeremy gripped onto his love handles.

“You’re so cute,” Jeremy laughed. Michael chuckled back.

“God, I love you,” Michael whispered.

Maybe they were destined to be boyf riends from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments, all advice is welcome


End file.
